Vacation!
by doglover33
Summary: About the guys wanting a vacation fan free. This is my first story please let me know if I should continue with it! kendall/oc carlos/sammy james/oc logan/oc I do know that carlos and sammy did break up but I wrote this before I know about them splitting up
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story. I'm just trying it out, wish me luck and hope you enjoy it

**Logan's POV**

"Hey guys where should we go for our next vacation?" I said while I was sitting in my dressing room with the other guys.

"I don't know any suggestions?" said James as he was chomping on an apple.

"We could go back to Hawaii?" Carlos spoke up this time while he was tossing a ball in the air.

"No, I want to go somewhere more private where we aren't going to have fans swarm us when we get there." Kendall said as he got up to get water. A few nights ago Kendall was walking down the street and was swarmed by fans. We all nodded our heads in agreement. The fans are great but we needed a break from the whole scene.

"Hey guys it's time for the meet and great." We all gave him shocked looks because we were on set and no one was supposed to come and meet us today. "Don't worry it's only a group of 3." We all got up to meet them.

I turned to Carlos he was behind me and said "only a week before we have a vacation." He just smiled back at me.

**James POV**

Just one week till our vacation! We were all so excited but we couldn't think of a place to go that gave us the privacy we wanted. Man, why can't I think of somewhere that could do that for us. Well let's go meet so people.

**No one's POV**

The guys were to meet the people in the conference room. When they got in there was three girls that looked to close to their ages. The girls turned around to meet the boys.

The first girl had long brown hair with side bangs and it was curled. She was the first to talk also "Hi I'm Dakota" she said with a smile.

Next to speak was a girl with straight shoulder high hair "Hi I'm Tyler"

Lastly to speak a very pretty dirty blond "Hi I'm Addie"

"Well I'm pretty sure that you know all of us" Carlos said as the girls nodded and smiled. All the girls where very pretty and the boys couldn't take their eyes off of them.

"So do you lady want a little tour since you're in such a small group?" Kendall asked smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush!**

**Addie's POV**

"That would be fantastic" Dakota said. She was always the first one to say anything to anyone.

"Great lets so!" Logan said smiling at Tyler she smiled back.

The boys showed us the set and explained to us how everything works and how it's a blast to work with all the people. We also got to meet Ciara, Erin, Tanya, and Stephen. When we were finished walking around James invited us back to his dressing room.

"So how did you ladies like the tour?" James asked as he was sitting on his coach. "You can sit anywhere you like" as he noticed us just standing there.

"It was a lot of fun we really enjoyed it thanks" I said with much excitement.

"It was fun for us too, you two are hilarious together" Kendall said still laughing from Tyler hip checking Dakota into a trash can making her almost fall into it.

"Yeah so funny by the way Tyler my hip still hurts" Dakota said as she started to sit against the wall next to Kendall.

A man poked his head into the room and said "You guys are done for the day one of the camera men dropped his camera so we have to replace it will take two weeks so the director told me to tell you to start your vacation early." With saying that we walked out of the room.

"This is great!" James said with a big smile on his face, but it soon dropped.

"What's wrong James aren't you happy to get an early vacation?" I asked sitting next to him

"Yeah I am but we still haven't figured out where to go." He said looking down trying to figure this out

"Well I say we think about this over dinner what do you girls say join us for dinner?" Carlos said smiling

"Sure we can do that but nothing to expensive we have a budget. I have to have some when we get back to Montana." I said looking at Carlos

"We didn't know you were from there." James looked surprised

"You never asked where we were from." Tyler said laughing

"Okay nowhere expensive, well if we are leaving let me call Sammy and tell her she wanted to go to dinner after anyway" Carlos said as he was getting out his phone.

"So do you guys have a car or do you need a ride?" Logan said looking at us

"We need a ride we walked here since our hotel isn't that far." Dakota said

**Tyler's POV**

"Okay we Tyler would you like to ride with me?" Logan asked me as we walked out the door.

"Sure that would be great" I said smiling. This is so cool Logan asked me to ride with him!

"Dakota want to ride with me?" Kendall asked

"Sure" She said smiling; I could tell she was jumping up and down on the inside.

"What do you say Addie want to come with me?" James asked for some reason he looked a little nervous.

"I say let's go!" Addie said as her stomach started to grow.

"I think that is our signal to go" Logan said laughing as was everyone else.

"Well I will meet you guys there I'm going to go pick up Sammy" Carlos said as he was walking out the door.

"Doesn't he need to know where we are going to go to dinner?" I asked confused

"No he knows where we are going it's the same place as we always go." James said as we walked to the cars.

Just less than 10 minutes later we were at this little café. "Well this is cute" Addie said

"You think everything is cute" I said as I rolled my eyes but smiling at the same time

"Whatever dork" Addie said poking me in the head

"Are they always like this?" Kendall whispered to Dakota she just smiled and nodded

"Hey guys let's get a table" Carlos said coming up with I assume to be Sammy "Oh by the way girls this is Sammy. Sammy this is Addie, Dakota, and Tyler"

"Hi girls" Sammy said with a smile "let's eat I'm starving!" We all just laughed but followed.

Well that's it for this chapter! I will be writing another chapter hopefully tomorrow. I would like it if some of you would comment on my story. Please tell me what you would like more of.

THANKS! LOOKING FORWARD TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yep still don't own Big Time Rush

**Dakota's POV**

We were just seated by the waitress when Logan said "okay so now that we are seated and officially on vacation where should we go?"

"Do you have an idea on what sounds fun?" I said looking at the menu.

"Nope nothing!" Kendall said with his hands up in frustration.

"I still say Hawaii" Carlos said "Hey Sammy are you coming with us on vacation?"

"Yeah if that is okay with you guys?" Sammy said looking around and the other boys nodded.

"Well what do you guys like to do and do you want fans to know where you are?" Addie said putting her menu down.

"I don't really know what we want to do I think we just want to get out of LA and relax and no fans this time." James said. As James stopped talk the waitresses walked up and asked us what we wanted. We ordered our food and went back to talking.

"I have an idea Addie can I talk with you for a moment" I said getting up.

"Sure" she said with a confused face, but got up.

As soon as we weren't near the others I said "What if you called your dad and asked him if it was okay if the guys could stay at the dude ranch?"

"Well we are free and I don't think I'm getting anymore horses in wait no I have one coming in when I get back its afraid of water." Addie said with a finger on her lips. She always does that when she is thinking. "Let me call real quick"

**ADDIE'S POV**

This was a great idea! Now just have to call dad.

"Okay give me a minute if you want you can go back." I said as I was dialing the phone

"Nope staying right here till I hear an answer" Dakota said pointing at the ground.

"Okay, Oh hey dad what's up?" I asked "that's great hey you know how there is no one booked for the ranch this month, well I was wondering if it would be okay if some celebrities stayed they need a break from LA and they don't want fans around would it be okay if they stay for the month?" I was praying he would say yes. As soon as I heard him say sure that would be okay my eyes went wide and said "thanks dad I owe you one you're the best!"

"So if it's a yes lets so suggest it to the guys and Sammy" Dakota said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah let's go!" I said while jumping up and down

**CARLOS'S POV**

Addie and Dakota came back and sat down with big smiles on their faces I wonder what they are smiling about?

"So what took you girls so long?" I asked

"Well I have an idea on where your vacation could be." Addie said with a big smile

"Oh no you have an idea should we be scared?" Tyler asked really worried

"NO! And this is also Dakotas plan" Addie said a little offended

"So what is it!" I asked a little inpatient

"Well my family owns a dude rand and you guys could come and stay for the month it's free and no one will know that you are there." Addie said but I looked at the other guys they looked a little worried.

"Okay I can tell on your face that you are worried what are you worried about?" Tyler asked as she took a bit of her burger.

"Well is it cool with your parents?" Kendall said

"Yeah my dad said it was cool. I just talked with him on the phone" Addie said with a sweet smile

"Well I'm in I think the clean air will do me some good" James said

I looked over at Sammy and she nodded "well we are in too "

"Cool with me" Logan said

"I'm in too" Kendall said with a shrug

"So when does your plain leave to go back to Montana?" Logan asked

"In two days" Tyler said

"Great that gives us time to pack" I said as the waitress gave us our bills

"It's on us girls" James said as Addie pulled out her wallet

"Thanks!" Dakota said as we all got up to leave

"We will book the same flight as you guys so we know we are going to the right spot." Kendall said. We all exchanged phone numbers and flight information and what hotel they are staying at.

**NO ONES POV**

"Hey would you girls like to come over tomorrow and have a BBQ with us?" Logan said as everyone got into cars to take the girls home.

"Sure sounds like fun" Tyler said bouncing on her toes

"Okay great we will pick you up tomorrow around say 4 and bring swim suits" James said I was being held at his house.

"Okay will do" Addie said

Sorry it took so long to put another chapter up busy and work and home. I hope this long chapter will make up for some. Thinking about writing another chapter today


	4. Chapter 4

**JAMES POV**

Today was great the girls came over for the BBQ that I had I have to call Logan and thank him for inviting the girls. I think I'm starting to like Addie she is so sweet and cutie, but the only problem is she lives in Montana. I can see that Kendall likes Dakota and Logan likes Tyler I wonder if they will act on their feelings.

"Addie I had a great time with you and the girls today I'm really excited to see what your home looks like tomorrow." I said as I was sitting in there hotel parking lot. The other girls have already gone up to the room.

"Yeah I'm excited to go back but I'm really going to miss LA I really like it here." She said with a half-smile that faded. "Well I better get back up to my room to finish packing, see you tomorrow morning"

"Yeah I will be here around 6:30 to pick you guys up" I said with a small smile

"Okay" she said as she was getting out of the car.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**KENDALL'S POV**

"This is too early to be up" I said as I was sitting waiting for own plain to board.

"Kendall you're such a baby this isn't even early" Addie said rolling her eyes

"I am not! And yes it is early its only 7 I should still be asleep" I said as I crossed my arms

_Flight 215 to Whitefish Montana is now boarding_ said the intercom. Finally it's time to go!

The flight was really boring all anyone did was sleep except for the girls I don't know how they can be fully awake at 7 in the morning.

We finally landed in Montana. As soon as we walked outside after we got our luggage we heard this booming voice "ADDIE OVER HERE"

"Guys this way!" Addie said as she started to walk off. We all followed without hesitation towards this man with a cowboy hat, short sleeve t-shirt, pants, and boots. "Hey dad!" Addie said as she gave him a quick hug "dad this is Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Sammy."

"Howdy, I'm Jack and we better get on the road, Addie that new client is dropping her horse of in 2 hours so you will have to deal with her, I already got the stall ready for you" Addie's dad said

"Okay and thanks I thought I was going to have to do it" Addie said with a big smile "oh dad how are we going to fit everyone in one truck"

Jack was about to say something when someone else voice said "we aren't Dakota and Tyler and one more person has to come with me" we all turned around to look at a guy dressed the same as jack.

"AAHH! SCOTT!" Addie yelled and ran to him. I looked over at James and he looked a bit jealous.

"Hey kiddo how was your trip?" Scott said releasing Addie from his arms.

"It was great, oh shoot sorry guys this is my big brother Scott, Scott this is Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Sammy, and James." Addie said with a smile on her face

"So who is going with me?" Scott said

"I'll go" I said as I gave Dakota a smile and she smiled back.

"Okay let's go" Scott said as we all started walking to the trucks

**ADDIE'S POV**

"Hey dad what is Chargers saddle doing in the back of the truck?" I asked as I was putting the luggage in the bed of the truck.

"You will see when we get home Hun" dad said while trying to hide a laugh.

The airport was only about 2 hours from the ranch. It was about an hour and half into the drive when Logan asked what town we live in.

"Hungry Horse" after that no one said anything till we got to the gate of the ranch. "I'll get the gate dad" I said as he came to a stop.

"Thanks Addie" he said as I got out of the car he turned to the guys he started talking when I closed the door.

I opened the gate and let the two trucks go through before I shut it. I went back to my dad's truck and got it but he turned off the truck and so did Scott.

"Um what's going on?" I asked really confused

"Alright everyone out of the truck" my dad said as the others seemed less confuses as I was which started to make me wonder.

"Dad what's going on here" I said with a little bit louder. Dad didn't say anything just went and got chargers saddle out of the bed. I gave up on trying to understand my dad at this point, but I soon figured it out when he whistled really loud.

"No way you never let me race, what changed?" I said getting really excited as Dakota and Tyler were laughing and the guys and Sammy where really confuses now.

"Nothing did" he said with a smile. Oh my gosh this was great and I get to show off a bit hahaha love this. My dad is the best! A minute later a beautiful paint came running up to the fence I could take it any longer with one foot on the fence I jumped it.


End file.
